Giant-Size Creatures Vol 1 1
(story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Ron Wilson | CoverArtist2 = Frank Giacoia | CoverArtist3 = Danny Crespi | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Tigra - the Were-Woman! | Writer1_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = As the Cat, Greer Nelson is struck by a new Hydra weapon that will condemn her to death by radiation poisoning. To save her life, her mentor Dr.Tumolo takes her to the hidden lair of the Cat People to have her reborn as Tigra, the Were-Woman. Hydra attacks again, abducting Tigra, Tumolo, and the Cat People in effort to gain the secret of their ultimate weapon. Jack Russell, the Werewolf, happens to be passing by when Tigra is taken and joins the fight. In order to defeat Hydra, Tumolo releases their final secret upon them, the same Black Plague that the Cat People had released and cured centuries ago. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Waiter, There's a Werewolf in My Soup! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = 2-page article | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Creatures on the Loose Vol 1 13 | StoryTitle3 = Where Walks the Werewolf! | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * (artist, turns into a werewolf) Supporting Characters: * * (Dr. Wade's wife) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Tigra's Year | Writer4_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler4_1 = Gil Kane | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = 2-page article | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the first and only issue of the series. The numbering for this series continues as Giant-Size Werewolf. * This issue is the first appearance of Greer Nelson as Tigra. She appeared last as the Cat in Marvel Team-Up #8. She appears next in Monsters Unleashed #10. * Joanne Tumulo and Mal Donalbain appear in flashback to events which were chronicled in The Cat #1. * Jack Russell appeared last in Werewolf by Night #19. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #20. * This issue includes a text article written by Roy Thomas entitled, "Waiter, There's a Werewolf in My Soup!" * This issue includes a text article by Tony Isabella and Gil Kane entitled, "Tigra's Year". | Trivia = * Giant-Size Creatures was one of Marvel's few "Giant-Size" projects that did not correspond to an ongoing comic book series. * Tigra's origin is also recounted in West Coast Avengers (Volume 2) #6. | Recommended = * The Cat #1-4 * Creatures on the Loose #1-28 * Tigra #1-4 * Werewolf by Night #1-43 | Links = * Tigra image gallery * Tigra appearances list * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Wikipedia:Tigra|Tigra article at Wikipedia * http://www.toonopedia.com/tigra.htm Tigra article at Toonopedia * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Tigra Tigra article at the Marvel Universe * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Werewolf Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/russelljackww.htm Werewolf article at the Marvel Appendix * http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=27563 Giant-Size Creatures at the Grand Comics Database }}